Utopía
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Mi sueño siempre es una utopía imposible de cumplir, no había momento en el que quisiera dejar de existir. Aun así, tenia fe en ese sueño. 'No hablaba porque no quiera verme cobarde, porque aun tenia la esperanza de tener un amigo'. Me prometí a mí mismo hacer algo para que mi sueño fuera realidad, pero primero, debía plantearlo con anticipación.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hola a todos.

Bien, este es el primer fic de httyd que escribo, he querido escribir uno desde hace tiempo solo que he estado ocupada con otros fics que aún no he terminado… en fin ya me salí del tema.

Sin más preámbulos…

**Disclaimer: **How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

**Nota: **

OoC.

El Pov será de Hipo.

* * *

Mi sueño siempre es una utopía imposible de cumplir, no había momento en el que quisiera dejar de existir. Aun así, tenía fe en ese sueño, anhelaba ser reconocido por todos, ser el orgullo de quienes me rodearan. Sin embargo aún no sabía por dónde empezar, que debería de hacer.

_Tiempo atrás..._

Esa fecha tan esperada para cualquier niño lleno de felicidad llegó. Ese día fue mi cumpleaños; me prometí a mí mismo hacer algo para que mi sueño fuera realidad.

Muchos decían que no lo lograría, decían: como un niño de 7 años puede hacer algo tan imposible. No tome enserio esas palabras, primero debía comenzar por algo pequeño, o al menos eso me indico mi intuición, pero yo quería algo más grande y difícil. Y ese primer paso era mostrarle a mi padre que realmente podía ser digno de ser llamado su hijo.

Antes de que el cielo abandonara ese color morado azulado para cambiar a uno azul cielo salí de mi hogar, no fue necesario escabullirme, al fin y al cabo el lugar estaba desértico. Llegue al bosque y ahí comencé a tomar un rumbo diferente en busca de aquellas criaturas que todos repudiaban, camine hasta que me sentí cansado al final de cuentas no encontré nada, cuando quise retomar el camino no pude. Me había perdido.

No podía más, mis pies flaqueaban y sentía desfallecer. Llegue a un pequeño barranco y… otra vez el camino incorrecto, gire y comencé a alejarme cuando…

Abrí mis ojos, mi vista era borrosa, solo lograba distinguir una cuantas siluetas rodearme. Al fin mi vista fue normal, gire mi vista para asegurarme en donde me encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto diferente al mío, ¿cómo? Observe la luz del sol que daba paso a través de la ventana y por la sombra pude deducir que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Las personas se alejaron para dar paso a mi padre. Él me observo con enojo. Comencé al balbucear y preguntar con palabras entrecortadas el cómo me habían encontrado, me miraron con extrañeza. Finalmente hable en tono alto que me había perdido por buscar un dragón que cazar. Todos comenzaron a reír, se burlaban. — Pero si te quedaste dormido a las afueras del bosque, debiste haber soñado. Bocón te encontró mientras iba por agua.

Me sentí humillado, podría asegurar que no fue así, incluso sentía el hambre y mis pies pulsar de dolor. Solo tuve la mala suerte de desmayarme en el lugar equivocado. Mi padre cambio su expresión de ira a una de decepción, se avergonzó de mí y se alejó con la excusa de tener asuntos pendientes. Mi cumpleaños fue olvidado por todos.

Cabizbaja regrese a casa.

Al anochecer me sentía tan afligido, sentía que iba a llorar, las lágrimas no cayeron. Tocaron la puerta, era Bocón. Camine hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta; él tenía en sus manos un plato de comida y me la dio. — Al parecer todos olvidaron tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? — Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordármelo?

—No te afliges, yo no lo olvide así que te traje tu platillo favorito, disculpa a tu padre.

— No te preocupes Bocón…

— Si tienes algo que decir no lo guardes.

— Yo recuerdo que salí en busca de un dragón— Pude ver como trato de contener su risa, continúe hablando. — Pero me perdí, estoy seguro de eso.

— Eso no importa muchacho. Lo que si me pareció extraño fue el que tú fueras solo en busca de esas criaturas, cualquiera que fuera el motivo de tu acción… no funciono, sin que te sientas mal Hipo, pero… tu plan no funciono.

'_No funciono'._ Fue lo último que escuche del amigo de mi padre. Al verme tan callado decidió salir y decir que mi padre regresará tarde.

'_No funciono'. _Ese pensamiento se repitió mi mente. Por tratar de hacer algo que ya me habían advertido falle. Mi cumpleaños fue olvidado y todo por una tontería. Trate de imaginar lo contrario, imagine mi plan salir a la perfección y a mi padre sonreírme por mí logro, alardear sobre mí, que él se sintiera orgulloso y presumiera a los demás. No fue así. Quise atesorar aquel sueño como recuerdo, saque una hoja y con un lápiz que tenía al lado mío comencé a dibujar lo que hubiera querido que fuera. Para ser sincero por primera vez me sentí orgulloso de lo que hice, comparando mi dibujo con el de los demás; el mío tenía más sentido, realmente plasme en aquella hoja lo que desee.

Observe el dibujo por varios minutos salí de ese pequeño trance al notar una gota de agua mojar la hoja, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, seque mis lágrimas y como mi primer tesoro lo guarde en una caja, regalo de mi madre antes de desaparecer en alta mar. Ahora cada vez que quisiera que algo saliera bien, debía primero plantearlo. Así que hice varios bocetos del resultado final sobre mis acciones, sería mi tesoro.

'_No me rendiré'_

El atardecer se hizo presente y como todos los días, intente dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Esta vez tenía un plan, demore más de lo esperado, pero finalmente tenía en mis manos la llave hacia el orgullo del pueblo y de mi padre…

Fue la peor acción en mi vida.

Solo observe como la mayoría de los habitantes huían por su vida todo el lugar se estaba incendiando. Tanto personas como animales huían del lugar pisándose unos con otros cuando las salidas se encontraban obstruidas. No recuerdo con claridad que fue lo que ocurrió, como inicio todo. Ese instante todo se disolvió.

El fuego ceso y dos hombres me tomaron por la fuerza, fui llevado delante de todos y varias miradas de odio se clavaron en mí. Me sentía tan mal, no podía pensar nada, ni mucho menos dirigir la mirada. En ese momento sentí una mirada que me heló por completo, sentí una descarga en mi espina dorsal. Gire con lentitud y delante mío encontré la peor mirada de mi vida.

Mi padre me observaba con odio intenso, después de dar algo parecido a un discurso y dar a conocer una solución, pidió una disculpa a todos; me tomo del brazo con suficiente fuerza, el dolor que sentía en mi muñeca apenas lo soporte. Él azoto la puerta de mi hogar, me soltó de su agarre, con sus manos sujeto mis hombros, imagine por primera vez a mi padre golpearme de manera despiadada; lo único despiadado que me pareció fueron sus regaños, la razón… mi cerebro decía que era lo correcto, pero mis sentimientos… mi corazón decía lo contrario. Tuve que aguantar sus regaños, después de todo era un vikingo, al menos tenía que comportarme como lo que era.

Quería despejar mi mente de todo, no paraba de hipear. Estaba por adentrarme en el bosque cuando…

— Eres una vergüenza Hipo, me pregunto cómo tu padre te soporta si eres la vergüenza de todos— Detuve mi andar. Error. Gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme frente a frente con los gemelos Thorston.

Calla Brutilda que no solo es la vergüenza de Berk. Si no también de su padre— Sentí caer en un abismo.

A partir de ese día me catalogaron como la vergüenza de Berk.

Todos los niños comenzaron a molestarme, aun había uno que otro que se oponía a mi trato, pero solo lo hacían porque era el Hijo del jefe. Cuando esos niños restantes observaron que mis agresores no recibían un castigo, se unieron.

Medio año paso, algunos supondrán que las cosas mejoraron. Claro, me gusta despertar todas las mañanas con aflicción, con el temor de salir y ser molestado por los demás. Mis mañanas favoritas.

Las cosas no mejoraron sino todo lo contrario. Los problemas en Berk aumentaron y, por ende, las responsabilidades. Mi padre muy apenas notaba mi presencia, el único que se preocupaba por mí a su manera era Bocón, el hablo con mi padre y llegaron a un acuerdo. Trabajaría con él.

Por lo menos ya no estaría tan solo. Pero como los dioses me adoran, mi suerte fue de maravilla. Aquel hombre con barba trenzada en dos no explicaba nada, siempre que preguntaba algo me salía con su famosa frase. Todo me salía mal, sería un milagro el salir sin una quemadura, o con unos cuantos hematomas y otras heridas más.

No tarde mucho en aprender creo que tenía talento para eso. Sin embargo los demás me seguían viendo igual.

Mi única salida a todo esto era el escapar cuando Bocón me perdía de vista. Mi único confort era esconderme en el bosque, dibujar cualquier paisaje que me pareciera interesante o lo que imaginara. Era mi propio mundo donde cualquier desdicha no existiera. Solo yo y un mundo perfecto.

Todos los días hacia lo mismo, después de tiempo recorriendo el bosque ahora me parecía imposible perderme. Soledad, estaba completamente solo que incluso en mi mundo imaginaba a varios amigos, anhelaba tener un amigo en la vida real; pero como era repudiado, sería un sueño imposible.

El anochecer estaba cerca, corrí en dirección a mi hogar, tropecé con un grupo de chicos, me miraron con maldad, me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearme, uno de ellos arrebato el libro de mis manos y comenzó a hojearlo, mostró mis trabajos a los demás y juntos comenzaron a burlarse. Sentí lagrimar rodar mis mejillas, ¿así es como veían mi mundo?, ¿con burla? Quería llorar pero sus burlas serían peor.

De todos los presentes haciéndome la vida imposible, solo uno se encontraba excluido. Mis ojos acuosos se fijaron en su mirada. Ella observaba a todos con repulsión, como si lo que me estuvieran haciendo fuera lo peor, pero aun así no trataba de ayudar.

Los maltratos cesaron y conforme cada uno se aburría se fueron alejando. Al final la persona que fue un testigo se acercó a mí. Me observo con detención y negó con la cabeza, sentía lastima por mí y hallaba mis acciones patéticas. Volteo su cabeza, asegurándose que nadie se encontrara. Sucedió lo que nunca imagine. Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantar, me dio mi libro. Antes de irse me amenazo, yo prometí no decir ni una sola palabra. Al final ella me llamo patético y se fue.

Un sentimiento en mí salió a flote, tal vez no me defendía de mis agresores, pero al menos no se les unía y para mí eso era lo más importante.

Cuando la hallaba sola entrenando en el bosque solo intentaba hablarle, pero no me hacía caso, trataba de evitarme. Siempre lo hacía.

No sabía cuál era su nombre hasta que escuche a unos habitantes hablar de ella. Astrid, ese era su nombre. Ella prácticamente era el orgullo de todos, era fuerte, valiente, y otras virtudes más, las cuales yo carecía.

Tal vez, solo si tal vez lograba hablarle podía ser mi amiga y enseñarme como dejar de meter la pata y arruinar todo. Semanas o tal vez meses después me arme de valor, me pose frente de ella y le hable por primera vez…

— H-hola, gracias por… no, hola, primero que nada soy…

— Se quién eres y no me interesa hablar contigo. Si te ayude esa vez fue por lastima, no hay razón por la cual seguirme— Se cruzó de brazos y se fue.

Bien, sus palabras no eran un detonante de odio, hablaba como lo más natural del mundo, simple. Sin embargo para mí sus palabras fueron lo que extinguió el último rayo de esperanza en mí; no me golpeaba, ni se burlaba, pero su rechazo me hirió más de lo que había esperado. Ahí, la única a quien considere un amigo me había rechazado.

No había motivo para seguir aquí. Si me perdía, nadie lo notaria como la última vez, fingir una sonrisa a mi padre y decir: no hay problema, todo está bien. Fueron simples mentiras. No hablaba para no preocuparlo más, no hablaba porque si los demás se entraban sería peor. No hablaba porque no quiera verme cobarde y, no hablaba porque aun tenia esperanza en conocer un amigo, uno que no fuera un adulto que se preocupara por mí solo por lastima.

'_No hay sentido'_

Si digo algo ahora, ya será demasiado tarde, no lograre caerle bien a alguien, será peor.

Mi mente divago, detuve mi andar. Aquel lugar en el que me encuentro lo reconozco; hace dos años cuando me hallaba perdido creí que sería mi fin. Por todo este tiempo evite este lugar, pero ahora mis propios pies me guiaron. Camino en dirección al barranco, no veo hacia abajo. Es todo, cierro los ojos y doy un paso adelante.

Hoy cumplo diez años y mi único regalo, será…

El suicidio.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, está bien. Antes que nada espero que no me odien por el final de este capítulo.

Pero antes de que se me olvide quiero aclarar que este no será el final del capítulo. Al menos que ustedes lo quieran así.

A lo que me refiero es: Que ustedes podrán comentar o dejar por PM su opinión, si ustedes dicen que lo deje aquí, en una tragedia; lo dejo. Pero si no les gusto el final puedo hacerlo menos trágico. Esa es la razón del género de Hurt/comfort.

Y si así fuera, la segunda parte seria en cuando pueda.

Cualquiera que sea su opinión, no duden en escribirla, acepto de todo, sobre todo las críticas constructivas. Lo que me interesa es saber su opinión, que les pareció.

Ya si de plano es para lanzarme jitomatazos expliquen su razón, porque cada comentario debe ser por algo ¿no?

Ok, supongo que es todo por el momento.

Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; sino a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

**Nota:**

OoC.

Pov´s Hipo/Hiccup.

* * *

Estaba por hacerlo, saltar y poner fin a mi vida. Solo un pasó más.

No me retractaría de mi decisión, sería lo único bueno que haría para todos. Creo que esta acción al menos no decepcionara a nadie; creo incluso festejarían. Claro, si encontraran mi cuerpo después de percibir mi ausencia y tomarse la molestia de ir a buscarme; a aquel muchacho que tan solo es un pescado parlanchín.

Sentía el aire golpear mi cara, trate de tomar impulso para al menos durar un momento en el aire, lo sentí, un segundo más para desaparecer y poner fin a todo.

Sentí un jalón en mi cuello que comenzaba a ahorcarme, alguien me tomo por atrás y caí de espaldas al suelo.

No sé qué había pasado pero comencé a enojarme, ¿porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerles un favor a todos, algo tenía que salirme mal? Gire mi vista con odio a cualquiera que evito mi suicidio. Era una niña, me miraba con preocupación. — ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, ARRUINAS MIS PLANES!— Grite a aquella niña, pensé que caería en llanto e huiría, lo único que hizo fue darme una bofetada, por acción auto reflejo lleve mi mano a la cara; aquella niña tenía fuerza pues mi mejilla pulsaba de dolor.

— Aquí la pregunta debería ser. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?— Respondió con un grito menor al mío interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que implicaba el dolor que siento.

Me tomo por la camisa y me dio otra bofetada, esta vez no fue tan fuerte. — Personas como tú me dan asco— Su tono de voz contenía odio. — ¿Acaso crees que el suicidarte resolverá todo?— Es fácil hablar cuando no se conoce a fondo la situación, solo ven la acción pero nunca se dignan a saber el verdadero motivo. Son personas que hablan solo porque pueden.

— Tu que sabes— Me solté de su agarre. Ella me observaba, luego giro sobre sus talones; creí que se alejaría y me dejaría retomar mí cometido. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a estar equivocado.

— Es cierto, yo que se— murmuro. — No puedo juzgarte sin antes conocerte, así que… anda— Reto.

Arque una ceja, ella pareció entender mi duda.

— Cuenta porque quieres hacerlo, puedes confiar en mí— Sonrió y tendió su mano para levantarme.

Dudaba, no sabía si contarle o quedarme callado. Aquella niña de pelo rojo profundo y ojos azul grisáceos me sonrió nuevamente, indicando que no temiera. Tome su mano, no tenía que temer y se lo demostrare.

Al final de cuentas sentí confianza en ella y le conté todo, desde el principio, el cómo comencé a ser la vergüenza de todos. Parecía ir comprendiendo poco a poco el porqué de mi acción, pero, por cada palabra que decía respecto a el porque de lo ocurrido antes de ser jalado para quedar bien con los demás, su ira aumentaba. Donde estaba la comprensión que esperaba. Debía dejarme solo para que mi suicidio no haya quedado solo en un intento.

Negó con la cabeza. Quede estático, su acción me recordó a la de Astrid, incluso ella sabía lo absurdo que era. ¿¡Incluso una niña!?

— Lo suponía, lo haces solo por una ridiculez— Su rostro se mostró gélido al decirme aquellas palabras.

_La crueldad que había en este mundo, ¿porque solo yo la sentía?_

Comencé a llorar nuevamente. — ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Nadie me quiere. Te lo digo, debería morir— Ella me zarandeó y me obligo a verla.

— ¿Ves mis ojos?— No la vi, ignoraría sus palabras. —, vez tu reflejo— prosiguió. Insistía para que la mirara. — lo que vez eres tú. Pero no el verdadero, lo que mis ojos reflejan es un tú falso.

Quería dejarla hablar sola y alejarme para intentar mi cometido otro día. La curiosidad fue mayor… no, miento si digo que fue curiosidad; solo fue porque su tono, como si me diera una orden. Gire a observar sus ojos.

_Tenía razón. _

Sus ojos reflejaba a mi falso yo actual, _tenía razón_. Repetí para mí.

Siempre trate de ver por los demás que me olvide de mi propia felicidad. No lloraría frente a una niña, no de nuevo, suficiente humillación por hoy.

El silencio es incómodo, quiero irme. Ella reviso en su abrigo, saco un pez envuelto, obviamente ya estaba cocido. Me ofreció el pescado completo. Debatía mentalmente el aceptarlo o no. Opte por aceptarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo ella lo alejo de mi alcance, su rostro caritativo fue sustituido por uno de burla igual al de mis agresores.

_No, no de nuevo, no._

La impotencia me molestaba, comencé a detestar su presencia. Es más fácil que se vaya, quiero que se largue.

— Vamos, que sientes el que todos, incluso una niña te trate así— La ira volvió en mí, sin importarme si le hacía o no daño me abalance sobre ella y le dije:

— No dejare que alguien más se aproveche— Ella sonrió ante mis acciones, aplaudió, felicitándome.

Paso tan rápido, acaso ese trato le gusto. No entiendo a las personas— No dejes que te hagan sentir inferior a ellos— '_Eso era'._ Me aconsejo antes de dejar de sentir cualquier presencia a mí alrededor y al final quede como al principio, solo. Es como si todo lo hubiera imaginado, ni un rastro de aquella niña.

¿Que había sido todo eso? Parecía una alucinación. Estaba conmocionado, sentimientos indescriptibles salieron a flote, eran una tortura.

Debía asimilar todo, ¿y si ella tenía razón? No me podía engañar, todo lo que menciono era verdad, todo lo que hacía solo era para quedar bien con ellos.

No quería regresar a mi hogar, no aun. Sin notarlo comencé a sollozar._ 'Patético'_ sentía mis ojos hinchados, no los podía abrir, si lo hacía, el aire golpearía mi rostro y comenzaría el dolor en mis retinas. Loki me ha de estar haciendo mofa.

_Anda, búrlate de mí Loki._

En un intento por aparentar ser fuerte, limpie con mis manos cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me estaba preocupando más porque dirán los demás.

Esta vez me permití sacar todo sentimiento, enojo, ira y desesperación; lo que más reprimía dentro de mí, grite con todas mis fuerzas, sentí la necesidad de patear todo a mi alrededor, lo hice. Al terminar sentí un gran peso desaparecer, me sentía mejor.

El atardecer llego, esta vez no me importo el qué dirán, que dirían o que es lo que decían. Me refugie en una cueva y me pregunte ¿Cómo es que debería actuar? Tal vez… podía seguir el consejo de esa niña. Aun sentía mis mejillas palpitar, ¡Thor! ni mis acosadores me habían golpeado así de fuerte, evite mirar mi reflejo en un charco de agua, probablemente me vería peor que un marginado. El cansancio fue el vencedor y cuando menos lo espere caí en un profundo sueño.

Algo me lamia el rostro, desperté de golpe y lo que vi frente a mí era un pequeño dragón color verde. Debía atraparlo y contarles a todos… _'lo estás haciendo otra vez' _sacudí mi cabeza ante tal idea. De ahora en adelante no buscaría la aprobación de los demás. _'No de nuevo'_ al parecer el dragón percibió un llamado, salió de la cueva y yo hice lo mismo.

De vuelta en el lugar que amo, junto aquellos rostros molestos como si esperaran que incendiara sus hogares provocado por un accidente por mí parte. Todos me observaron con desprecio, peor que un paria, un marginado. _Les demostrare que los aprecio tanto como ellos a mí._

Lo que hice provoco en ellos ciertas miradas de desconcierto.

Sonreí ante ellos y me sentí mejor, más adelante dos de mis agresores se acercaron, no los golpee como lo había imaginado -ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte- pero si los aparte de mi camino. Uno de ellos intento golpearme estando de espaldas pero una mano grande y robusta a comparación de la mía lo impidió. Ellos huyeron en cuanto cruzaron miradas, aún conservan el suficiente intelecto como para temer y no esperar una reprimenda por parte de aquel hombre.

— Estaba preocupado, Hipo— Bocón no me abrazo sino poso su mano en mi hombro y me acompaño hasta mi casa. Me despedí de él en cuanto término de darme un sermón sobre mi desaparición, aun había alguien que se preocupaba por mí, sonreí internamente.

Entre a mi habitación y encontré a mi padre, me sobresalte de la impresión, comencé a temblar de miedo en cuanto se me acerco, aun así no retrocedí paso alguno.

Mi padre no salía de mi habitación, comencé a incomodarme.

— Bocón me contó todo— Interrumpió mis pensamientos y por ende sobresalte del susto o la impresión a causa de su tono de voz. Era imposible que él me estuviera hablando en un tono preocupado casi… paternal. No hable con él sobre mis intenciones, al fin y al cabo nadie debía de enterarse; se convertiría en mi secreto. Caí en cuenta de algo y fue ahí cuando reaccione por completo.

Me congele, ¿¡Qué le habían contado!? ¿Acaso me vieron cuando intente suicidarme?, imposible, solo estaba acompañado de esa niña. A menos que ella fue la que les contó. No puede ser, dudo que ella sea de aquí. Relájate Hipo, no digas nada que te pueda perjudicar.

— Lo siento hijo, debí prestarte más atención— No lloro pero su tono de voz no era el habitual, esta fue sustituida por una de… ¿depresión, tristeza, decepción? ¿Por qué está usando de nuevo ese tono conmigo? No quiero pensar en eso a lo mejor solo es para persuadirme y hacerle caso para cuando me reclamara por mis desobediencias.

Me reserve las palabras, asentí con la cabeza como si no fuera de gran importancia cada frase que salía de su boca. Estaba muy cansado y estando consiente de mi padre presente, le ignore dejándolo hablar solo y caí rendido en mi cama. La reacción de mi padre en ese momento, nunca la sabré.

Los dioses deben de estar jugando conmigo.

A partir de ese día se volvió sobre protector conmigo, siempre me mantenía dentro de casa; a menos que estuviera relacionado con ayuda que le daba a Bocón en la forja y cuando ocurría un ataque dragón, siempre era yo el que tenía que quedarme como un borrego enjaulado, al menos ellos eran más libres que yo.

Observaba a los mayores con armas dispuestos a defender y atacar a aquellas bestias sin importar si sus vidas perecieran; todo con tal de no dejar a ninguno ganar. Solo con verlos actuar de esa manera lograba no avergonzarme de pertenecer a ellos olvidándome de los malos tratos y animarme a ser como ellos... ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan gracioso?

Creo me convertí en un chico más rebelde. Ya no me sentía afligido por cada cosa que me decían, al menos no tomaba sus burlas como antes, en algunas incluso llegue a reírme de ellos y cuando sentía que me reclamarían alegaba que me reía con ellos. Bien no era lo suficiente fuerte para responder sus golpes, así que… cuando los veía con intenciones de hacerme "pure", al menos confiaba en mis pies para perderlos de vista, gracias a Odín.

Ahora siendo un chico de doce años, me sentía como un marginado. No llegue a ser tan fuerte como los demás, no me pedían ayuda ni siquiera para apagar una simple casa incendiada -supongo que tienen miedo por la vez pasada- Nada, quería sentir la adrenalina al estar en peligro, ya no hacia cosas por los demás, si no para mí aunque a veces terminara uno que otro hombre siendo noqueado por lo que accidentalmente les arrojaba.

En ocasiones sentía que recaería, pero siempre llegaba a acordarme de esa chica, Miza, así se llamaba. Recuerdo lo fuerte que era, aunque no creo que fuera tan fuerte como Astrid, nadie como ella. Para mí nadie la supera y no creo que la supere.

A pesar de las palabras de Astrid, en secreto mi valkiria. Olvide el efecto negativo que me causo esa vez. A pesar de no demostrarlo aún la seguía viendo como un modelo a seguir, claro no tanto como mi padre, pero ella seguía siendo el claro ejemplo de: A pesar de tener la apariencia de alguien débil, se podría mejorar y callarles la boca de un golpe a los burlones… o algo parecido.

Cuando Astrid tenía ocho años y la veían entrenar, nadie a excepción de sus padres creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Al menos sus padres siempre creyeron en ella.

No tenía esa ventaja y como me dijo la pelirroja; _'El sufrimiento en tu pasado será la fuerza y fortaleza de tu futuro'._

Sus palabras se me fueron grabadas en la mente. Y cuando era un niño intente cumplir mi sueño imposible, bien ya no quería ser el orgullo de Berk por esa acción, pero si quería atrapar un dragón; tal vez el si quiera ser mi amigo. ¡Oh! Felicidades Hipo, ¿un dragón siendo amigo de un vikingo? Creo que antes los gemelos Thorston cambiarían de… ni idea. Esos chicos son impredecibles.

El futuro es impredecible y hay veces en las que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea…

A unos cuantos pasos lo vi. No podía creer lo que tenía al frente ¡Hice lo imposible, lo que ningún vikingo había hecho!. No sabía cómo reaccionar si estar alarmado, asustado o alegre; lleno de euforia. Hice lo que muchos no creyeron: Derribar un dragón y no uno cualquiera. Un Nightfury.

_Pero... ¿Que he hecho?_ termine liberándolo.

Toothless se volvió algo mas que un dragón al que estuve apunto de sacarle el corazón; el fue tan solo el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida, una oportunidad.

No importa los obstáculos que me lleguen, incluso si aún me ven como la vergüenza de Berk. Tengo una utopía que cumplir, una que hacer realidad y aun si eso implica tener que esconder las cosas incrementar mi lista de secretos y escapadas al bosque cada que se me dé la oportunidad lo haré. Porque ahora tengo un amigo y ni las sospechas de Astrid sobre mi actuar cuando casi me descubre lograra impedir lo que ahora estoy "construyendo" estoy iniciando con los cimientos.

Estoy seguro que lo lograre…

Ahora solo me queda decir que todo valió, -cada acción aun con los errores y obstáculos que enfrente- cada verdad revelada, cada perdida o lo que llego a sustituir a la fuerza lo que no esperaba; sin importar el dolor desgarrador, aun si con eso caía lograba ponerme de pie. Por qué ahora no solo era mi amigo y Bocón; sino Astrid, y vaya, inclusive los gemelos y el molesto de mi primo –a su manera- se convirtieron en parte de mi base.

¿Soy un buen jefe? Eso es algo que dejare a decisión del resto. Esto ya no es una utopía imposible de cumplir, es una realidad, una que un principio no pensé en lograr a cumplir de tal forma; miro mi pasado pero no me arrepiento, solo fueron etapas; tal vez no como yo quería que ocurrieran; inclusive el resultado. Pero estoy seguro que si me dieran oportunidad de cambiarlo por como en mente lo tenía planeado hombre, como en un inicio. Con toda seguridad diré no.

* * *

**A/N: **Hola a todos.

_Date update:__31-10-16. _

Por fin he podido dar conclusión a esta trama; por descuidada perdí el archivo donde tenía la continuación y aun teniendo idea de en qué consistía la trama me negaba a escribir de nuevo ya que por obviedad hubiera hecho muchos cambios… en si no es malo, tal vez hubiera mejorado o de lo contrario empeorado; por tal razón no me era aceptable y aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar el archivo. Hasta que por casualidad lo encontré y tal y como lo deje lo público_ (he de confesar que a pesar de encontrarlo con un mes de anterioridad me espere hasta esta fecha solo porque si). _

_Ahora que me doy cuenta el OC me parece innecesario…_

¡Je! Si quieren reclamarme su tiempo perdido por leer esto…

Disculpen, de lo contrario.

¡Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final de este fic! Espero haya sido de su agrado o se al menos se hayan entretenido.

También quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron esto desde el principio y pidieron una continuación, aunque ahora dudo que lo vuelvan a leer por el tiempo que lo deje al abandono.

Estoy contenta conmigo misma. Como lo mencione en un principio es mi primer fic de HTTYD -y ahora no el único- por lo tanto me alegra marcarlo como completo.

Bye…


End file.
